


[podfic] firedust and stars

by Shiro Talks (Shironeko_kohai)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Pyromania
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:58:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6678871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shironeko_kohai/pseuds/Shiro%20Talks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which oikawa needs fire, but he finds it in iwa-chan instead.</p><p>"the loves crawls out from between your lungs in an explosion of firedust and stars and all the colours you imagine his lips taste of; beautiful demolition, the destruction that you so love and hate at the same time."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] firedust and stars

**Author's Note:**

> haha holy fuck this is really good the author deserves the world and also there's a lot of self harm and shit so be aware of that.
> 
> length: 27:31

[dropbox link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/cubuqxfp4rk0pwi/firedust%20and%20stars%20-%20jetpackcrows.mp3?dl=0)


End file.
